FRAGILE
by kRieZt
Summary: start after mission 15 : Malphas boss battle. V sudah mulai merapuh, tapi perjalanan masih panjang. Apakah Nero menyanggupi permintaan V yang terakhir utk meneruskan perjalanannya? slight shounen-ai. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


FRAGILE

Cast : Nero, V

Genre : General, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Rating : K+ (for slight shounen-ai)

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

Menyadari dirinya semakin rapuh, V tidak tahu apakah dia bisa meneruskan perjalanannya sampai akhir. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah dimensi di mana 3 rekan iblisnya disekap. Setelah mendapatkan ketiganya kembali, dia menjadi bertambah kuat meski tubuhnya mulai mengapur. Dihantui perasaan cemas dan takut, lelaki bertato itu tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Tujuannya tetap satu, yaitu bisa sampai ke puncak pohon Qliphoth dan bertemu Urizen.

"Oh tidak..." gumamnya ketika ada iblis besar di ujung penglihatannya. Tidak ada lagi jalan di depannya kecuali satu yang mengarah pada iblis itu. Dia memperlambat langkahnya, mengendap-endap serendah mungkin supaya tidak ketahuan. Ketika dia sudah berada di pinggiran lubang besar itu, dia mendengar iblis itu sedang berbicara sendiri. Nama Mundus disebutnya sebagai raja yang paling layak untuk menguasai dunia iblis.

Griffon muncul di pundaknya dan berbisik, "Dia yang bernama Malphas. Kita tidak bisa melawannya karena kita tidak punya cukup tenaga."

"Aku tahu," jawab V lirih. "Tapi kita tetap harus melewatinya. Ini satu-satunya jalan."

V mencoba berdiri, namun sayang gerak geriknya diketahui oleh iblis berbentuk unggas itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu panik dan langsung beringsut ke belakang supaya tidak terlihat. Dia sadar tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Bagaimana ini? Mau dilawan pun rasanya tidak mungkin. Griffon dan Shadow masih butuh waktu untuk pulih setelah disekap. Nafasnya tersengal karena cemas, ketakutannya menambah rapuh kulit pucatnya. Iblis itu bergerak mendekat dan...

"Oomph!"

Seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh. V mengenali tangan robot yang membekap mulutnya. Belum sempat dia memberontak, orang itu berbisik, "Diam, tetaplah di sini."

Orang itu melepas bekapannya dan berjalan melewati V. Setelah mengenali sosoknya, V mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan tetap berada di tempatnya. "Kau rupanya, Nero," gumamnya lirih. "Aku serahkan dia padamu. Aku tunggu kau di sini sampai selesai."

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, Nero berhasil menumpas habis iblis bernama Malphas hingga ke tulang belulangnya. Dari dasar lingkaran itu, Nero berseru memanggil V, "Kau bisa turun ke sini sekarang!"

Griffon membawa V turun dari pinggiran tebing dan menjatuhkannya di dekat Nero. Lelaki itu sudah tidak bisa lagi berdiri. "V, kau terlihat tidak baik. Tubuhmu semakin rapuh," kata Nero kemudian mendekat padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus meneruskan perjalananku," kata V lirih sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tongkatnya. Tapi kemudian dia jatuh lagi dan langsung ditopang oleh Nero. "Kembalilah, kau perlu istirahat. Aku akan menelpon Nico untuk membawamu keluar dari sini."

"Tidak, Nero. Aku harus pergi ke tempat Urizen berada."

Nero mendengus marah dan membalas, "Mengapa kau begitu bersikeras-"

"Aku mohon," potong V cepat. "Aku mohon, Nero. Ini adalah permohonan terakhirku."

Baiklah, ini permohonan terakhirnya. Dengan berat hati, Nero memapah V berjalan bersamanya. Ini sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. Dia pun ingin segera tiba di ujung pohon iblis ini. Dalam hatinya, dia khawatir akan mengecewakan Dante yang mungkin sudah tiba lebih dulu di sana. Keterlambatannya ini akan menjadi cambuk baginya nanti.

Sudah cukup jauh mereka berjalan, V terlihat kelelahan. Nafasnya tersengal, keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya yang mulai mengapur. Dia nyaris putus asa meneruskan perjalanan ini bersama Nero. Kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah hanya akan menghambat perjalanan iblis berambut perak itu. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak ingin berhenti. Biarlah kaki-kakinya yang lemah ini membawanya sampai ke atas, tidak peduli jika dia harus menyeretnya.

"Sejujurnya," katanya kemudian kepada Nero. "Aku hanya ingin dilindungi dan dicintai. Tapi aku sendirian. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah bertahan. Uurgh!"

V akhirnya lepas dari tangan Nero dan jatuh ke tanah. "Istirahatlah, V. Kau tidak bisa bertahan lama jika memaksakan diri seperti ini," kata Nero mulai cemas.

Dengan tenaga seadanya, V mencoba berdiri dan bertumpu pada tongkatnya. Dia berkata, "Nero, akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada iblis bernama Urizen. Hanya seorang manusia yang menyingkirkan sisi manusianya demi mendapat kekuatan yang banyak."

Nero melempar pandangan bertanya selagi V meneruskan, "Dia adalah kakak dari Dante."

"Kakak dari Dante, katamu?" tanya Nero tidak mengerti.

"Nama aslinya adalah Vergil."

Jika hal ini kemudian menjadi bahan pertanyaan dan perdebatan, mereka tidak akan bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Nero menyuruh baik-baik otaknya untuk diam daripada melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu. Dia lalu berkata, "Baiklah, satu kartu telah terbuka untukku. Kita akan membuka kartu yang lainnya setelah tiba di atas nanti."

"Ya, kau benar," jawab V sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kita harus tiba di atas untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepala kita."

"Aku memang menyuruhmu kembali dan beristirahat. Tapi perjalanannya jauh sekali untuk sampai keluar. Kau semakin rapuh. Bisa-bisa kau sudah menjadi debu saat tiba di bawah. Fyuh...rasanya memang tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali tetap membawaku bersamaku ke atas."

"Kau hanya perlu menyeretku jika nanti tubuh ini sudah tidak bisa lagi berjalan, Nero."

V kembali jatuh berlutut di tanah, kedua tangannya masih berpegangan pada tongkatnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pendek-pendek, mencoba mengusir rasa lelah dan cemas yang semakin menguasai dirinya. Nero ikut berlutut di dekatnya, memperhatikan wajah V yang semakin rontok. Kulitnya sudah pucat, kini bertambah lebih pucat. Mampukah V bertahan sampai di atas dengan keadaan seperti ini? Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Nero menjulurkan tangan dan menangkap serpihan kulit yang hampir jatuh ke tanah. Dia menempelkan kembali serpihan itu ke pipi V yang terasa dingin di telapaknya.

"Adakah yang bisa kita lakukan dengan kulitmu yang mengapur seperti ini, V?" tanya Nero.

V mendengus tertawa menanggapi kata-kata iblis bermata biru di depannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, bersandar pada telapak tangan kiri lelaki itu. Nero membiarkannya seperti ini sejenak, dia pun ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau V akan baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi dia sadar, bahwa V adalah manusia. Dia tidak punya kekuatan tak berhingga sepertinya. Yang dia tahu kemudian adalah bahwa V punya hati yang kuat. Apalah dia seorang iblis yang selalu dibutakan oleh nafsunya? Akal sehatnya kadang tidak berfungsi jika sudah marah. Bersama V, dia seperti sedang melatih dirinya untuk punya hati yang kuat.

"Sedikit lagi kita tiba di sana, V. Bertahanlah," kata Nero tersenyum.

"Baik, Tuan Pemburu Iblis," jawab V sambil memegang tangan Nero dan menurunkannya perlahan.

Nero membantu V berdiri. Senang rasanya bisa melihat lelaki bertato itu sudah bisa berdiri tegak meski kakinya masih lemah. Dia membalik badan dan menghela nafas panjang. Sejenak dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan lelah. Dia lalu berkata tanpa menoleh kepada V, "Tidak peduli wajahmu mengapur, kau tetap indah di mataku, V..."

-the end-

A/N : balik lagi nih, minna-san! Fanfic kedua saya tentang V dan nero. Uuuugh, sedih banget liat dia tiba2 mengapur. Udahannya menghilang gitu aja balik jadi Vergil. I WANT MORE V HUEEEEE~!


End file.
